Apparatus for displaying visual images such as billboards, screens and signboards in general have many various forms well-known globally and have been used to display information of all kinds. However, in general these apparatus are heavy, often permanent structures, which are difficult to transport and assemble. Screens and signage that are designed to be portable are typically restricted in size, awkward to transport, difficult to move once assembled or unable to be assembled in confined areas. Advertising billboards and signage used at motor vehicle race tracks are typically rigid structures which can potentially cause major damage and injury in the event of vehicle impact.
Inflatable apparatus in general are typically constructed of heavy materials such as canvas and are not able to be moved once inflated. These devices must be continually inflated using constant airflow to maintain their stature and require heavy or complicated means of stabilisation. Such devices do not provide a definite shape or configuration that is resilient and able to maintain a desired structure. Therefore, such devices are not appropriate for providing effective display surfaces and the potential applications of such devices are substantially limited.